Wallboard is a manufactured building material that is used in the construction of walls or ceilings. Wallboard is also known as plasterboard, drywall and gypsum board. In a conventional process for creating wallboard, the wallboard is manufactured from a gypsum slurry. The gypsum slurry material is fed on a sheet of facing material at the “wet end” of a wallboard line and then as the gypsum slurry material travels down the line, a second sheet of facing material is placed on top of the slurry material to form the wallboard. The wallboard hardens through a chemical reaction. The resulting wallboard is a long continuous slab which is cut via a knife into separate lengths. The resulting lengths are sent through driers which drive excess water out of the gypsum. Crystals of gypsum, and other additives, migrate into the facing sheet to create a tight bond. Once the wallboard has been dried, it may be “booked” together by a “booker” wherein two lengths of wallboard are brought together, facing material to facing material, in order to protect the inner or finished surfaces of the wallboard. Thereafter, the “booked” wallboard may be transferred to a wallboard bundler. The wallboard bundler squares and aligns the wallboard in order to trim the wallboard to a precise length and tape the ends of the wall board. After the wallboards have left the bundler they may be sent to a stacker which aligns the bundles of wallboard and stacks them on top of each other to be transferred to a storage location.
In the above described process, the facing material onto which the slurry is fed may be creased and folded to create the long edges of the wallboard. However, conventional creasing equipment and processes can cut through or at least weaken the facing material. For example, conventional creasing equipment and processes can create weak points in the edge of the wallboard where the edge of the wallboard can separate and pull away from the core of the wallboard. This will have negative effects on both the quality and the aesthetics of the wallboard. Therefore, it would be desirable to crease the facing material in a manner that reduces or eliminates the cutting through or weakening of the facing material.